Ryû
by Chilinda
Summary: Sentí como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por mi lado y al darme cuenta la presencia frente a mi había desaparecido, en cambio una mucho mayor se encontraba a las afueras de la caverna. Con paso indeciso me paré yendo a la entrada de la misma, para luego quedarme con las palabras en la garganta al ver lo que había en frente de mi... ¿¡Qué era lo que había liberado?...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... esta historia es de mi bella cabecita, por supuesto que no soy dueña de Naruto, porque sino dos cosas, primero seria rica y segunda Sakura tendría un poder super arrechisimo.**

**Es una idea que hace tiempo ronda por mi cabeza y no pude evitar el querer publicarla.**

**Sino le gusta les invito con todo el cariño de mi puño a salirse de la pagina ^^**

**...Esa voz... **

* * *

¿Por donde comienzo?... ha si, ya me acuerdo, los exámenes chunins están sucediendo -en los cuales no participo, debido a que perdí contra Ino-cerda- primero fueron Neji vs Naruto, y contra todo pronostico el baka adicto al ramen de Naruto, ¡ganó!, nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos el Hyuga.

Fue una batalla duradera he de admitir, aunque el final sorprendió a todo el mundo al ver al Rubio hiperactivo #1 de la aldea triunfar sobre el prodigio Hyuga con sus típicas palabras de grandeza, me sentí un poco débil al ver la diferencia de poder entre mi compañero de equipo y yo. Pero ¿qué podía hacerle? al fin de cuentas no tomaba en serio esto de ser ninja...

Luego vino o mejor dicho no vino, la batalla de Shino contra ese de la arena, debido a que este se retiró antes de siquiera comenzar, al parecer esto le molestó, pero ¿Cómo podría verse a través de esa capa? Claro incluyendo los lentes oscuros. Pero pasando al siguiente combate, tengo que admitir que me gustó, fue la de Shikamaru contra Temari, esta era muy desarrollada en la lógica -lo cual es más mi estilo- aunque el muy vago se retiró cuando la cosa se ponía más interesante.

Bueno me saltaré todos los gritos y replicas de Naruto hacia su persona, para pasarme directo a Sasuke-kun; me preocupé cuando no lo vi llegar ya que podía ser descalificado, pero por suerte llegó justo a tiempo, aunque Kakashi-sensei tenía que decir una de sus comunes frases sobre le sendero de a vida. Nunca cambia...

Le había tocado contra ese peli rojo de la arena, el que daba mucho miedo llamado Gaara Sabuku no.

Fue una gran aunque corta batalla. ¿Por qué corta? bueno, de ahí viene de lo que he intentado hablarles desde el principio, resumiendo lo que pasa es que a la mitad de la contienda Sasuke usó una bola de chacra eléctrico, creo que según gritó era Chidori o millar de aves, pero cuando atacó a Gaara, sucedió que este lo empezó a ¿transformar? Si, esa seria la mejor forma de describirlo. La mitad de su cara era como la de un mapache, extraño, daba mucho miedo y escalofríos y para rematar en ese momento un genjutsu fue activado en el campo provocando que la mayoría de la gente cayera inconsciente, luego este comenzó a gritar como un maniático -lo cual creo que si era- sus dos hermanos lo sacaron de la arena de batalla, siendo seguidos por Sasuke.

Si, así fue como llegue a donde estoy ahora, saltando entre ramas junto a Naruto, el vago de Shikamaru y uno de las invocaciones caninas de Kakashi-sensei, llamado Pakkun. Siguiendo el rastro del sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, para así salvarle el pellejo.

~¿Adonde creen que van?- se escuchó una voz al frente, provocando que paráramos en una de las ramas; pudimos observar al ninja de la arena que había cancelado contra Shino, con su capucha negra y cara pintada de morado~ No lograrán pasar de mí.- afirmó antes de sacar de su espalda esa marioneta suya, a la cual le quito las vendas poniéndola en posición de batalla en contra nuestra.

Estábamos en una situación delicada y lentamente mis pensamientos fueron hacia Sasuke, temiendo que llegara a lastimarse o heridas antes de que llegáramos y ¿si no llegábamos a tiempo? o dios no quería imaginarme eso, "_Ayuda_" voltee la cabeza a mis compañeros los cuales seguían en la misma posición pensando en qué hacer, que extraño estaba segura que había oído a alguien pedir ayuda, "_Alguien_" volví a escuchar, ok, esto ya daba miedo. Era una voz profunda y grave incluso sin saber de donde venía me daba escalofríos.

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha sintiendo una necesidad de ir en esa dirección. Creo que por ahí venía la voz, lentamente me olvidaba de lo demás solo pensaba en el portador de esa profunda voz y enigmática. Sin darme cuenta di dos pasos viendo en da dirección, sin poner atención de mi entorno.

~...kura, ¡Sakura!- oí detrás mío para ver a Shikamaru y Naruto viendo con miradas extrañas~ Al fin reaccionas, parecías en estado de trance.- me di cuenta que estaba un poco alegada de ellos y me sentí avergonzada de ponerme así en una situación como esta. ¡Estábamos en una misión de rescate por dios! Sakura reacciona y portare como un ninja.

~Lo siento.- bajando la cabeza avergonzada de mis actos, pero si estaba segura que la voz la había oído fuerte y claro. Aunque al parecer era la única que la había oído.

~Bueno.- soltó uno de sus comunes suspiros aburridos~ Estaba diciendo, que yo me quedo contra Kankuro, mientras tu y Naruto siguen a Pakkun, evitando en el proceso la muerte del Uchiha.- asentí con la cabeza comprendiendo el plan. Aunque un poco ausente aun debido el suceso recién ocurrido.

~Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra.- capturó desprevenido al marionetista, el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido al descubrir su inmovilidad~ ¡Ahora!- esa fue la señal, mi compañero de equipo y yo esquivamos al ninja de Suna, para seguir saltando entre arboles.

_"Prometo mi lealtad completa a quien me ayude"_ rogó, esta vez la voz sonaba desesperada y hasta lastimada, me daba demasiada lástima, me puse en silencio buscando al poseedor de esos llamados. A la derecha a siete minutos de distancia, si por ahí debía estar. Cómo, ni idea, solo lo sabía.

No sabia por qué, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que alguien necesitaba ayuda y quisiera o no, yo era la única que podía apoyarlo en este instante, bueno creo...

~Naruto.- este volteó a verme sin parar de saltar entre arboles~ Tengo algo que hacer te alcanzo donde Sasuke-kun.- me quedé callada esperando sus grito, los cuales no tardaron en llegar.

~¡¿Qué? pero Sakura-chan, el teme puede estar necesitándonos!- tenía razón -admití en silencio- pero no podía evitarlo, sentía como un jalón que me obligaba a ir en dirección a la voz, dudaba que me creyera si le decía. Tal vez tenia razón y era demasiado trillada la idea de que alguien me pedía ayuda mentalmente, ¿A mi?, cuando tenía a cualquiera, si debía estar loca.

_"Por favor_" me quedé helada, no me importaba si era una ridícula broma, alguien podía estar necesitándome, y eso era algo que no iba a negar.

~Perdóname Naruto, te alcanzo luego.- repetí otra vez antes de salirme del sendero por donde creía que debía ir.

~Espera Sakura-chan- sentí como intentaba ir detrás de mi, pero fue parado por unas palabras del perro ninja.

~Déjala chico, ella estará bien, pero dudo que suceda lo mismo con ese compañero de equipo tuyo.- a parecer eso lo trajo a la realidad, ya que a regañadientes volvió a saltar detrás de la invocación alejándose lentamente de mí.

Suspiré, sé que era una locura, pero en verdad sentía que alguien -quien fuera- me estaba llamando desde quién sabe dónde, para que lo encontrara y le ayudara con su problema, fuera cuál fuera. Empecé a saltar otra vez donde creía que debía ir, si creía ya que en realidad no tenia idea de quien me llamaba, ni de donde venia, pero quien fuese haría todo lo posible por ayudarle a resolver su problema.

Luego de un rato salté al piso, para encontrarme con la entrada de una cueva, no había nadie a la distancia y quién sabía que podía ocultar la oscuridad de la misma.

~¿Hola?- dije un poco insegura, un ruido sordo dentro de la caverna me confirmó mis sospechas, alguien estaba en su interior~ ¿Se encuentra bien?- nadie contestó, pero se oyó otro sonido, como si haciendo ruido confirmara mi respuesta.

Por la forma podía pensar que no podía moverse... o bien, agarré todo el valor que tenía, y que dudaba que algún día podía llegar a tener y empecé a caminar al interior de la misma.

...Solo esperaba que no intentara matarme...

* * *

** Les gustó, es una idea loca pero con el timepo ira tomando significado.**

**Habra OCC, advertidos.**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me pongo triste al ver lo poco se ha visto, aunque debo de admitir que es un poco descabellada la idea. Propongo un trato, si para este capitulo nadie pone un follow, favorite ni un solo review para cuando publique el tercero, dejo la historia de lado y me centro en la que ya llevo en camino con más 20 capítulos. **

**...¿Me ayudarás?... **

* * *

~Creo que si me volví loca.- dije a la oscuridad, no había nadie a mi parecer dentro de la cueva, creo que se me safó un tornillo, ¡bien hecho Sakura! te has metido en una cueva con quién sabe quien dentro, y de paso abandonaste a tus compañeros los cuales pueden estar en peligro y... alto, ¿qué fue lo que dije?... o ¡rayos! en todo esta cosa de la voz me había olvidado por completo de Sasuke-kun y Naruto, ¿Quién sabe como están? y si se lastimaron, o mi dios esto es mi culpa.

Me di media vuelta por el sendero que había tomado para entrar a la cueva, la cual era muy grande, pero en todo este tiempo no había encontrado a nadie aun después de haber llamado y avisado de mi presencia.

~Detente.- me detuve, esa voz volvió, solo que esta vez más fuerte que antes y estaba 100% segura que no había venido de mi cabeza~ Aquí abajo.- me agaché a tientas, ya que en realidad no podía ver nada más que un punto blanco a la distancia el cual estaba segura que era por donde había entrado antes.

Agarré mucho aire en mis pulmones calmándome, pero quisiera o no esa voz era fuerte, grave, ronca y mil cosas más. Sin admitirlo podía llegar a decir que me excitaba un poquito.

~¿Se encuentra usted bien?.- no sabía a quien le estaba hablando, pero estaba segura que era un ninja, aunque su chacra era débil, inclusive más bajo que el mio, y eso solo me dejaba ver que o era un estudiante de la academia perdido o un poderoso ninja gravemente herido. Y para ser sincera, deseaba que fuera a primera.

~¿Me ayudaras?.- ¿que si lo ayudaría?, pues si quería contestar, pero mi voz no salia de mi garganta, era como si su sola presencia me daba escalofríos en la columna, algo desconocido para mi~ ¿Lo harás?.- repitió la pregunta ante mi silencio.

~Si...-aunque no lo deseara mi voz salia como un susurro bajo, carraspeé un poco mi garganta antes de agarrar valor~ ¿En qué puedo ayudar?.- debía dejar de la mis inseguridades, por el amor de dios era una Kunoichi! y debía actuar como tal -o al menos fingir que actuaba como una-.

~En mi cuello hay un collar, solo debes poner una pequeña cantidad de tu chacra y este se romperá.- tantee la zona con duda, ya que como dije antes no podía ver ¡nada! y por nada quería decir que ni siquiera sabia con quién estaba hablando, claro que prudente es estar en una cueva a solas con un desconocido potencialmente peligroso, notese el sarcasmo por favor.

Con las manos, pude darme una imagen mental; al frente de mi recostado contra la pared, estaba un chico -ni me pregunten la edad- , subía las manos por su pecho, el cual debido a una camisa de maya, podía sentir lo tonificado que estaba, llegué a la garganta y sin querer logré sujetar entre mis dedos uno de sus mechones de pelo, o ¡mi dios!, eran tan lisos que sentí celos al instante por sobre el mio.

Callé a mi Inner la cual estaba babeando al imaginarse como sería el muchacho, entre mis dedos sujeté una barra de metal frío e iba a transferir mi chacra cuando volvió a hablar.

~Te advierto que una vez hecho no habrá vuelta a tras.- lo dijo en una forma venenosa y fría, como si soltarlo fuera a matarme, lo cual no lo haría, o ¿si?

En mi mente pensé un poco: un desconocido atrapado dentro de una cueva el cual puede comunicare por mi mente además de que parece estar encerrado o encadenado a la misma. Por un momento pensé en irme, pero vino como un flash a mi cabeza como me había hablado antes, "_¿Me ayudaras?_" su voz en ese momento había tenido un tono de esperanza que me rompió el corazón en pedazos, como si una ayuda fuera lo único que quisiera, no importase de quién fuera.

Sin pensarlo más pasé una corriente de mi energía vital por mis manos -con la ayuda de mi excelente control de chacra- oí un clikc antes de que el mismo se soltara cayendo al suelo en un ruido sordo. No entendí por qué, pero al instante una pequeña cantidad de chacra desconocido pasó por mis manos, directo a mi cuello, donde percibí al instante un frío contra mi piel, como una cadena.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarme qué era, sentí como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por mi lado y al darme cuenta la presencia frente a mi había desaparecido, en cambio una mucho mayor se encontraba a las afueras de la caverna. Con paso indeciso me paré yendo a la entrada de la misma, para luego quedarme con las palabras en la garganta al ver lo que había frente a mi.

_...¿¡Qué mierda había liberado!?... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias en verdad por haberle dado una oportunidad, lamento si me puse así pero era que como tengp otro fic en proceso no sabia si simplemente dejaba la idea de la lado o no. Pero o se preocupen la ontinuaré uy prometo esmerarme ^^. Gracias por su apoyo:**

_**cerezoRojo**_

_**Emma3mikan**_

_**Romy**_

_**Anonima-Traumada**_

_**cheli hyuga**_

_**Angel-Darck**_

**Las imágenes estarán en mi perfil con su link directo, debido a que la pagina no las acepta.**

**...Todo estará bien, estoy contigo...**

* * *

_Antes de que pudiera preguntarme qué era eso, sentí como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por mi lado y al darme cuenta la presencia frente a mi había desaparecido, en cambio una mucho mayor se encontraba a las afueras de la caverna. Con paso indeciso me paré yendo a la entrada de la misma, para luego quedarme con las palabras en la garganta al ver lo que había frente a mi. _

_...¿¡Qué mierda había liberado!?... _

Un dragón, si ya oyeron -leyeron- lo que dije, un DRAGÓN, ya saben de seos que salen en las películas y que teóricamente no deberían de existir, claro que este al parecer no estaba informado de ese echo. Se encontraba viendo en dirección al sol, estaba de lado, de manera que podía detallarlo perfectamente.

Todo su cuerpo era rojo carmesí, con uno que otro toque plateado, sus garras del mismo color estaban clavadas en la tierra, su larga cola con pinchos que iban desde su espaldas hasta perderse en la punta de la misma, reduciendo de tamaño gradualmente, hasta desaparecer. Sus alas, eran grandes y majestuosas, estaba segura que cada una de ellas tenia mi tamaño, en los bordes hilos plateados las recorrían dándoles un aspecto elegante y poderoso. Su cabeza era ni grande ni pequeña, sino del tamaño perfecto en comparación a su cuerpo, su hocico era un poco alargado.

Solo podía decir que era: magnifico, poderoso, elegante y mil y un cosas más.

Volteó la mirada en mi dirección y contuve un jadeo, sus ojos eran un par de mares verdes, un esmeralda perfecto con tonos rojizos cerca de la pupila, lentamente caminó en mi dirección, pero yo estaba paralizada por tal espectáculo. ¡No podía creer lo que había liberado! Se paró justo en frente de mí, de tal manera que no me tocara pero que sintiera en cada parte de mi cuerpo su poderosa aura. Tuve que subir un poco el mentón para verlo a los ojos.

~Tu nombre.- pidió con la misma voz que había escuchado en todo este tiempo, solo que ahora podía entender el porque de su gravedad. Al ver que me había quedado callada anonadada por su presencia se acerco un poco más llamando mi atención y provocando que me sonrojara al máximo. ¿Cómo era que ese sexi muchacho había terminado siendo un dragón?

~Sa-sakura.- logré murmurar, aunque estoy segura que me oyó, mayormente por la escasa distancia entre nosotros, este se separó de mí dos pasos para luego volver la vista al cielo.

Escuchamos una explosión a lo lejos, y eso fue suficiente como para traerme a la realidad. ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!, mi pueblo esta en guerra actualmente y yo me encuentro aquí charlando con un dragón, o mi dios debo ir a ayudarlos, pero ¿cómo?

Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos -lo cual espero que no, poque sino me mato en este mismo momento- la criatura mitológica me miroóde nuevo, antes de recostarse en el suelo y verme como si esperara que hiciera algo.

~Sube- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntarle sus ojos me lo habían dicho todo "No es broma", con un suspiro me acerqué a paso tembloroso, hasta tocar con mis manos sus suaves escamas, bajó unas de sus magnificas alas para permitirme subirme a caballo en su espalda.

Me aferré a su cuello en donde pude notar una extraña cadena de metal fina pero resistente, sin darme cuenta puse una mano sobre mi cuello y me di cuenta que era muy parecida a la que llevaba; sus alas se alzaron y levantó sus patas traseras inclinándose hacia adelante como en espera de despegue.

~He de advertirte Sakura, que una vez que llegue a mi máxima forma perderé la habilidad de comunicarme con usted, pero igualmente le entenderé. Apenas lleguemos necesito que me diga quienes son los enemigos y de resto no se suelte por nada del mundo.- antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa de esa oración, ya se había alzado en el aire ganando altura rápidamente.

Grité cuando lentamente la criatura empezó a aumentar de tamaño considerablemente, siguiendo su consejo de no soltarme me sujeté de la cadena, que extrañamente creció con él, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Al abrirlos ahogue una exclamación ya que el dragón que antes era tres veces más grande que yo, ahora fácilmente podía competir con un edificio, subió hasta alcanzar las nubes donde pude ver desde ese punto de vista todo el lugar. A lo lejos vi lo que parecía un ¿Mapache? si, si no me equivocaba, en un libro lo había visto y se llamaba el Shaka... Shukuka...¿cómo era? am, ya me acuerdo: Shukaku.

Pero lo que estaba su lado ¿era una Rana?. Esperen, esa mata de pelo rubio era ¿¡Naruto!?

Creo que este día va de bien en mejor, me dije con ironía, a lo cual mi Inner estuvo de acuerdo.

El liberado -si así le nombre, mi gran imaginación no dio para más- soltó un gran rugido el cual llamó la atención de los combatientes los cuales mostraron incredulidad ante la imagen, este escupió una gran bola de fuego por su boca la cual dio de lleno al Bijuu de una cola. Sin detenerse a ver si le había causado daño dio media vuelta volando en dirección a la aldea.

Llegamos en cuestión de minutos, lo cual a pie me hubiera tomado al menos una hora, me quedé impactada al ver la destrucción de la misma, jounin y ambus defendían con honor Konoha mientras que Genins y chunins ayudaban en lo que podían y llevaban a los civiles a los refugios.

Repentinamente todo se quedó en silencio total, cada persona ya fuera ninjas de la arena, de la hoja, simples civiles que aún no llegaban a los refugios, o incluso llegue detallar del sonido. Todos voltearon a ver con sorpresa enmarcada en sus caras como un dragón carmesí de más de 10 metros volaba en cielo, siendo un glorioso espectáculo para la vista.

~Acércate al hombre peli plateado que usa mascara, al lado del que parece una tortuga borracha.- dije en un tono que aseguraría que solo él me podría oír, ya que debido a su gran tamaño nadie se fijaba en la pequeña de 12 años oculta detrás de su cuello.

El dragón obedientemente voló hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Kakashi-sensei, el cual tenia _su_ ojo abierto estando a su lado un Gay con una cara deformada.

~Kakashi-sensei.-¿dije que antes la gente estaba sorprendida?, Ja, imagínense sus caras cuando vieron a una pequeña niña de tez blanca y cabellos rosáceos trepar hasta quedar en el medio de la cabeza del dragón, quedando a la vista del mundo- ¿Me podría decir quién es el enemigo?- pregunté un poco avergonzada, pero ¡por favor! sentía la mirada de todo el mundo sobre mí.

~¿Sakura?- preguntó como si no lo pudiera creer, aunque he de admitir que en su lugar yo tampoco lo haría- ¿Cómo tu...?- dejo incompleta la pregunta posiblemente al no tener palabras para expresarse.

~Digamos, que me lo encontré en el bosque.- era una respuesta vaga pero no estaba mintiendo del todo- Ahora, ¿me responde mi pregunta?- me estaba poniendo nerviosa por todas las miradas que se cernían sobre mi, ¡¿era que no podían voltear la mirada o algo?!

~Los de sonido y la arena atacan la aldea.- sino estuviera en medio de una invasión me hubiera reído por su cara deformada y aún teniendo la máscara se podía notar que su boca estaba en un perfecto "O"

~Entendido.- asintiendo a mi sensei, mientras que el dragón subía de altura otra vez~ No ataques a los de Konoha.- con voz seria y que no importaba que tan fuerte ni grande se viera si este llegaba a lastimar, a mi gente, a mi hogar, no iba a pensarlo dos veces antes de ir en su contra. En mi mente se dibujó la imagen de una hormiga golpeando a un caballo, y muriendo en el proceso, mi sentido del humor podía ser muy inesperado a veces.

Este dio un gruñido, el cual se podía tomar como una afirmación o como un bufido, aunque creo que a segunda es un poco loca, a decir verdad sonó así.

El poderoso ser subió rápidamente de altura antes de emitir una serie de sonidos por la garganta, lo cual se podría tomar como un intento por hablar. Lo cual era imposible ¿verdad?, aunque contando que hacia menos de una hora, había hablado con él, era algo que no podía negar por completo.

Este hincho su pecho con todo el aire que podía, antes de soltarlo en una gran llama la cual continuamente fue creciendo de tamaño, llegando a parecer al "jutsu: Gran bola de fuego", esta crecido de tamaño inminente mente antes de ser expulsada, chocando contra una serpiente de _¿tres cabezas?_

Si efectivamente de tres cabezas, "Guau, al parecer todas las criaturas quisieron venir de fiesta hoy o ¿qué?"; opinaba mi querida Inner, la cual había estado extrañamente callada este ultimo tiempo.

Debido al impacto estas cayeron de lado antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco. ¡Que poder! Con un simple ataque había logrado derrotar a una gran invocación.

Pero ahí no terminó todo, "el liberado" descendió al piso en donde atacó con sus garras y poderosa cola, a los ninjas de la aldea del Sonido, que no eran nada en comparación a él. Un gran sapo que atacaba también a los ninjas extranjeros volteo a vernos, y pude ver como el animal mitológico se preparaba para atacar, pero me di cuenta a tiempo que en la cabeza del anfibio se encontraba el profesor de Naruto, Jiraiya... creo.

~¡Alto!- al instante este se detuvo a unos 3 metros del animal, prestando atención a mis palabras ~Son amigos.- casi me reí de la expresión del sannin de las ranas, aunque como podía culpar lo, una niña menor de 13 estaba montando un dragón más grande que un edificio, y para colmo este obedecía todas las ordenes de la menor~ Ho…Hola Jiraiya-san- su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos hasta más no poder.

Riendo nerviosa moví un poco la cadena de metal de la cual me sujetaba en el cuello del mitológico animal, este captando mi indirecta volvió al cielo para ir en contra de más enemigos; no es que quería ser maleducada, pero es que la situación era un poco incomoda.

Toda la batalla nos las pasamos yendo de lugar en lugar, derrotando a al enemigo, mataba a muchos pero a más de la mayoría de las veces yo lo detenía con un golpecito pequeño –lo cual creía que el debía considerar como un soplo de aire- ya que no quería que matara a todos los que nos enfrentábamos.

Me dí cuenta de una extraña cúpula de color morado la cual se extendía como un kilómetro el suelo, me daba curiosidad ya que dentro de la misma habían arboles y se podía ver dos personas que parecían estar batallando.

~¿Podemos ir para allá?- le pregunté señalando a la derecha, este con curiosidad volteó la cabeza para luego empezar a volar en esa dirección.

De cerca lo vi bien, dentro del extraño escudo había un hombre de tez pálida como la cera, y extraños ojos amarillentos, los cuales me recordaron a la lejanía a los ojos de una serpiente, el cual estaba luchando contra el tercer Hokage alrededor habían cuatro personas en las esquí… retroceso, ¿dije tercer hokage?, me fijé bien, y sí, el actual líder de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, estaba en una batalla contra un ninja desconocido –o al menos para mí-.

~Ve si puedes encontrar una entrada.- yo tenía que hablar en voz fuerte ya que el constante aleteo de sus alas provocaba que mi voz descendiera de tono, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no importaba cuanto ruido hiciera alrededor, estaba segura que él prestaría atención a mis palabras. Extraño ¿no? no llevaba ni tres horas conociéndolo, y ya sabia que este prestaría atención a lo que dijera.

Este negó con la cabeza, luego de haberle dado unas cuantas vueltas al lugar, investigando una manera para entrar.

~¿Cómo que no hay manera de entrar?.-raro lo se, podía entenderlo perfectamente, no sabía cómo solo que con uno de sus pocos movimientos podía intenatr decifrar lo que quería decir, como un perro cuando pide comida: guau guau~ ¿Qué podemos hacer?- murmuré, a lo que este bajó el vuelo hasta apoyar sus poderosas patas en el techo del lugar.

Ahogue un grito al ver como el ninja desconocido clavaba una espada en el corazón de Sarutobi-sama, al parecer este logró lanzar un jutsu en el extraño ya que sus brazos se tiñeron de un tinte violáceo, alguien apareció a su lado para ayudarle, un chico de pelo plateado, unas gafas de botella… ¡ese era kabuto! insisto me dará un ataque al corazón si seguían sorprendiéndome con estas cosas hoy.

Este junto otros cuatro fueron lejos llevándose consigo al hombre con semejanzas de serpiente. Apenas desaparecieron por completo, al campo bajó, y sin pensarlo una vez bajé a tropezones de la espalda de la criatura, entre golpes y raspones llegué al lado de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el cual estaba agonizante sobre un charco de sangre, rodeado por ambus.

~Hokage-sama.- con ojos llorosos me arrodillé a su lado, siendo rodeada por cuatro Ambus que veían todo inmutables, aunque estaba segura que bajo esas máscaras estaban sufriendo al igual que yo.

~Muchacha.- una sonrisa estaba enmarcada en su cara y estaba segura que no se borraría por nada~ Dile al consejo, que el Quinto Hokage será Tsunade Senju.- asentí con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, tal vez no lo conocía personalmente, pero a fin de cuentas ese hombre era el líder de mi hogar y había muerto salvándole, con honor.

Apenas sentí como dejó de respirar los cuatro ninjas enmascarados dieron una inclinación en respeto a la muerte de nuestro líder. Me paré con paso lento conteniendo el llanto que quería salir, cuando creí que caería al piso sentí algo agarrando al rededor y al abrir los ojos -los cuales no me di cuenta cuando los cerré- pude ver directo a los ojos verdes del dragón, los cuales en silencio me decían.

"_Todo estará bien, estoy contigo"_ no lo resistí y abracé el hocico de la criatura rojiza sin importarme que lentamente la gente empezaba a congregarse a nuestro al rededor.

* * *

Muy descabellada la idea?, espero que no.

Bye...


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero agradecer por los comentarios, aun cuando parecía -es- una idea muy rara, ire publicando capitulos de vez en cuando sin fecha definida- y espero que les siga gustando.**

**...O sí, la había cagado... **

* * *

Subí la mirada, para encontrarme con el mismo dragón que no llevaba ni un día conociendo, pero que me había reconfortado y ayudado en las peores situaciones subiéndome el ánimo. Extrañamente sus ojos verdes ya no me parecían tan fríos como antes, en realidad hasta parecían un poco cálidos en este momento.

Volteé la mirada para encontrarme a casi todos los ninjas de Konoha observando, y me dio miedo, terror de que ellos pensasen mal de mi; al igual que como había estado haciendo el liberado todo el día, comprendió mis emociones al instante, dándose media vuelta y usando su cola de palanca para subirme de vuelta a su lomo.

Ya en el aire le agradecí internamente, no sabía si lo planeaba o no, pero más de una no dos veces me había salvado de una situación incómoda, como si supiera de mis emociones.

Vi como volábamos fuera de la aldea, ganándose una mirada curiosa mía. Aunque antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar en voz alta la pregunta, este señaló al sol con la cabeza, a lo que comprendí como dorado, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver el oro con nosotros? -sin darme cuenta en vez de decir yo había dicho nosotros- esperen, oro es amarillo, amarillo es un color de pelo... en otras palabras puede estar hablando de ino-cerda o Naruto...

¡Mierda, Naruto!

Genial ahora me siento mal... ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado por completo de mis compañeros de equipo?, como dijo una vez Kakashi-sensei: me sentía peor que la escoria.

El carmesí dragón volteó un poco la mirada en pleno vuelo, para luego echar el cuello para atrás, rozando cariñosa mente mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Aumentando la velocidad, llegamos más rápido que antes, y lo que encontramos me explotó literalmente el cerebro; lo explicaré con lentitud a ver si ustedes me lo pueden explicar, un zorro de nueve colas, se encontraba luchando contra un Tejón de una, tengan en cuenta que ambos son del doble de tamaño que el dragón que montaba; sin contar que en la frente del de menos colas, se encontraba gaara del desierto, al parecer fusionado con su cuerpo...

¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS PASA HOY!?, insistió si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar esta mañana, me hubiera quedado en la cama.

El dragón reposó en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de la batalla, al parecer igual de impactado que yo, pero hay que ver que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando hoy. Primero libero a una especie de criatura mítica superpoderosa, luego lucho o mejor dicho, veo como él lucha contra el sonido y la arena, la cual está en una batalla contra la aldea, por si fuera poco muere el hokage y ahora, ahora me encuentro viendo la lucha contra dos criaturas de cola, por supuesto que una de ellas, fue la misma que atacó la aldea hace años.

¿Sé me olvido algo?... creo que una aspirina no me vendría mal...

¡Esperen!, al parecer el kyubi era Naruto, ¡NARUTO!, ¿Es que me golpee la cabeza y estoy inconsciente en este momento en el hospital o qué?. Si, acababa de ver como el zorro naranja estallaba en una nube de humo acompañado por Gaara y sin decir palabra alguno El liberado salió en su dirección para luego agarrarlos a ambos con las garras de las patas traseras.

Los dejo reposando en el piso, y sin esperar un segundo más me lancé de su espalda para llegar al lado de mi peli rubio amigo, para mi alivio este solo parecía tener algunos rasguños y con un gran agotamiento de chacra.

La verdad me cayó como un yunque al que Sasuke-kun no estaba con él, al fondo creí haber oído un gruñido pero lo ignoré. Me paré con rapidez y me puse a buscar a los lados donde podía estar mi otro compañero de equipo; ¿estaba herido? ¿será que Naruto no pudo llegar a tiempo?, sin esperar corrí en dirección a uno de los árboles, para luego pararme en seco y voltear sobre mi hombro, viendo fijamente al ser escarlata.

~Por favor cuídalo.- este me asintió de acuerdo para ver luego como se echaba al piso, lo cual me hizo pensar que yo he estado todo el día en su espalda y él volando, creo que deberé recompensarle luego, por supuesto, si es que después de esto nos volvemos a ver.

Trepé con mi -sin exagerar- gran control de chacra el árbol más cercano a mi, es que simplemente el peso de las dos criaturas habían aplanado gran mayoría de la vegetación y tuve que ser selectiva con os que quedaban, que parecían estar a punto de caer bajo sus propios pesos. Cerré los ojos como nos habían enseñado e la escuela ninja -lo cual estaba segura que solo yo prestaba atención a la lección- liberé un poco de mi energía vital y me concentré a mi alrededor, podía sentir a 15 metros el poderoso chacra del dragón, a su lado estaba una pequeña, casi inexistente que reconocía como la de Naruto, y tres metros a la izquierda se encontraba en el mismo estado que el rubio el ninja de la arena.

Ignorando esas presencias, me concentré más, hasta que logré divisar el de Sasuke, y aún con los ojos cerrados empecé a avanzar de rama en rama, concentrada al máximo. En el camino me preocupé de que su chacra no fuera el común tranquilo y calmado, el cual yo definía como un rió sereno; sino que ahora era errático y peligroso, lo segundo debido a que poseía una gran cantidad de chacra, solamente que al no concentrarla bien lo estaba literalmente matando desde dentro.

Llegué a su lado y ahogue un jadeo, en su cuello -exactamente en donde Orochimaru lo había mordido- habían marcas negras, idénticas a las del bosque de la muerte, asustada por su bienestar me agaché a su altura y pasé uno de sus brazos por sobre mi hombro, y pasé mi otro por su cintura. Estaba segura que si no estuviera en esta situación, hubiera saltado como una colegiada, pero ahora mis acciones afectarían la vida de Sasuke-kun.

Llegando al lado de el liberado y me encontré con los otros hermanos de la arena, la que esta misma mañana había peleado contra Shikamaru y el que se retiró contra de Shino. Guau y creer que todo esto ha pasado en un solo día, comentó con ironía mi personalidad interior.

Ellos me vieron con temor, como si creyeran que fuera a lastimarlos -lo que viendo la situación era comprensible-, pero luego de pasar su mirada por Sasuke disminuyeron la tensión de sus hombros, y me asistieron con la cabeza de manera comprensiva, luego de eso solo desaparecieron, llevándose consigo a gaara, y no es que me importara.

Con cuidado de no tropezarme, me subí al lomo del ser dejando a Sasuke recostado en el proceso, bajé de nuevo para hacer lo mismo con Naruto poniendo a ambos boca abajo de entre las alas. Pensando en algo me bajé de nuevo solo que esta vez llegue donde el hocico y le di un beso pequeño en la punta estando toda sonrojada.

Este abrió los ojos como platos, a lo que bajé la cabeza ¿Tan raro era que le diera un casto beso al que me había ayudado a pelear durante una invasión y que me llevo donde el shukaku y...? olvídenlo, ni siquiera en mi mente la pregunta sonaba decente.

Un rugido me sacó de mis pensamientos, y pude ver asombrada como este frente a mi levantaba de cabeza al aire y soltaba un sonido, que estaba segura que a kilómetros de distancia espantaría las aves. Bajó el cuello e hizo como especie de inclinación, invitándome a montarlo en su cabeza, con un poco de su ayuda terminé a la vista de todos, sujetándome de unos raros cuernos.

Ya en el cielo me puse a pensar qué decir... "Bueno, durante la misión que nos encomendó Kakashi-sensei oí como alguien en mi mente me hablaba y yo; no... "No sabía exactamente quién, pero tenía la certeza de que alguien requería de mi ayuda y como buen ninja me adentré en una cueva indefensa con un extraño e hice lo que me pidió"; ok hasta para mi suena mal... "Véanlo de esta manera, si no hubiera encontrado esta criatura posiblemente hubiésemos tenido más bajas, claro que no pude salvar al tercer Hokage pero ¿me pueden culpar?; la mejor opción hasta ahora.

Escuché unos quejidos, y volteando la cabeza pude ver a Naruto y Sasuke despertando de su sueño, y me alegré que mi azabache preferido ya no tenia esas grotescas marcas de Orochimaru en su cuello.

~¡Ahh!- ¿era que Naruto no podía durar ni cinco minutos callado?- ¡Estamos volando!- bueno por esta vez se la paso, ya que hasta yo estaría así- ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó mi amigo eufórica mente, para luego verle tratar de levantarse bajo la incrédula mirada mía y de Sasuke, al parecer este no se daba cuenta que estábamos en pleno movimiento.

~¿Dónde estamos, molestia?- apenas Sasuke dijo su palabra habitual hacia mí, extrañamente sentí como frenábamos en pleno vuelo, para luego ver como la cola del animal, sujeto por los pies a Sasuke y continuó el vuelo, como si este no estuviera guindando de pies sujetado únicamente por su cola- ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa!?- primera vez que veo a Sasuke-kun gritar así, pero hay que ver que la situación lo a meritaba.

Un gruñido vino por parte del carmesí animal, a lo cual solté una risita, confundiendo a Naruto y Sasuke.

~Sakura-chan, ¿tu lo entiendes?- viéndome con cara de sorpresa.

~Si.- respondí como si nada, a lo que un recuerdo invadió mi mente~ A Naruto, este es el que tenía que buscar esta mañana.- dándole referencia al momento en el cual lo había dejado plantado a mitad del bosque.

~¿Así que por eso no habías ido a buscarme?- con molestia el portador del sharingan a lo cual la cola extrañamente se agitado mareándolo en el proceso- Tsk, molestia.- otro rugido se oyó y le di un ligero golpe a la cabeza de escamas rojas.

~¿Qué dijo?- mi peli rubio amigo, a lo que ambos me prestaron atención

~Dice que no le gusta que me llames molestia, y que quiere soltarte para ver como te matas.- en realidad también había dicho que no podía haber ido a buscar a Sasuke debido que estaba ocupada con él, pero lo había escuchado con un tono de voz insinuante.

Vi las caras atónitas de mis amigos y me acordé que no era muy común comprender el idioma dragón, pero bueno de haber estado todo el día así, ya me había acostumbrado.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, solo con el sonido de las alas batiéndose y del viento chocante en los rostros; antes de darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de Konoha, donde el liberado, dio una vuelta completa dejando en el suelo de rabo a Naruto y soltando en el proceso a Sasuke -yo no ya que me sujetaba a su cadena de metal-, oí como hizo un sonido bajo, que se parecía mucho a una risa y antes de que pudiera criticar bajó la altura para apoyarse en el suelo delicadamente.

Al instante sentí las mismas miradas que antes sobre mí, solo que esta vez intensificadas, al parecer ahora que la invasión había acabado podían verme fijamente sin escrúpulos. Habiendo pensado en esto durante el viaje, me bajé con lentitud del ser -el cual me ayudo inclinándose al suelo-, y cuando llegué al piso vi directamente a la gente, para luego arrepentirme.

En sus miradas había de todo: sorpresa, temor, repugnancia e incluso creí ver uno que otro de admiración y orgullo. Era demasiado para mi y en mi mente pedí ayuda, a lo cual sentí el cuerpo atrás mío moverse y pude ver por el rabillo del ojos, que este se había acercado de manera que enroscaba su cola delante mío en forma defensiva, me dio un asentimiento y sonreí, en poco tiempo se había vuelto mi amigo.

~Sakura.- Kakashi se acercó a mi entre la multitud, siendo el único con el valor o la confianza para hacerlo- ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?- respiré hondo.

Pensé bien en lo que iba a decir; ya que este era el comienzo de algo y posiblemente no tendría mejor oportunidad de aclarar dudas que ahora frente a todos. Lo que en otras palabras era que no podía arrepentirme de lo que dijera ahora. Tomando aire en mis pulmones agarre valor y hablé.

~Digamos... que me lo encontré en el bosque.- _o sí, la había cagado..._

* * *

**Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis, que bueno que les vaya gustando el fic por los momento, desde ahora comenzaré una votación para saber si quieren que sea un SasuSaku o OccSaku. **

**Todas las imágenes usadas aquí se hallan en mi perfil.**

**...Llámame Kaiton Ryu... **

* * *

Me encontraba en uno de los campos de Konoha, que fueron una de las pocas cosas en sobrevivir a la invasión.

Estaba aquí debido a que luego de la décimo tercera vez explicando lo sucedido, me habían regañado por mi 'comportamiento tan imprudente', ya que fui a un lugar sin saber quién me llamaba o el cómo, aún teniendo en cuenta que nos atacaban no solo una aldea sino dos, haber liberado aún completo desconocido que pudo haberme matado, bla bla bla... De verdad estaba harta de tanta palabrería que simplemente me monté en el lomo de dragi y eme aquí; si lo sé mal nombre pero es que el liberado sino a a una película y la de esas piratas.

Ahora me encontraba en frente de la colosal criatura, que podía comerme de un mordisco, decidiendo un nuevo apodo, ya que al parecer dragi no era de su agrado.

~Kenta.- dije otro al azar, a lo que recibí un gruñido de su parte, muy descortés he de añadir.

~Natsu.- moviendo las manos para ver si se animaba, otro gruñido pero este fue más grave y sonoro.

~Bueno, ¿Qué tal Mizuki?- suficiente, lanzó una bola de fuego a mi derecha a lo cual pude ver como incineraba un árbol hasta hacerlo polvo.- Ya entendí, ya entendí, sin nombres de chicas- que carácter me añadí en silencio. Bajé mis hombros en señal de derrota viéndolo en dirección a él.

~Entonces ¿Cómo te llamo?- vi como al instante me daba una sonrisa llena de sus dientes -muy espeluznante- como si hubiera esperado eso desde el principio, para luego ver como la cadena de plata empezaba a brillar.

Extrañamente bajando la mirada pude apreciar que a la mía le sucedía lo mismo, hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle sobre ella, pero ahora que la veía fijamente mientras esta brillaba. Vi que era una simple cadena de plata ni muy floja pero tan poco era apretada, el dije consistía en un circulo blanco, que estaba rodeado de una especie de dragón. Si no fuera tan extraño diría que era hermoso.

Escuché un gruñido y al subir la mirada me impacté, frente a mi el poderoso dragón estaba... ¡Reduciéndose! O empequeñeciendo se, ¿Se acuerdan de esta mañana cuando había dicho que había crecido? Bueno lo mismo pero al revés.

Lentamente disminuía de tamaño, hasta llegar a la forma que yo había conocido en un principio. Luego para mi sorpresa no término ahí, sino que vi como se transformaba, en algo menos atemorizan te.

Sus garras pasaban de ser grandes armas asesinas, a reducirse de manera que no eran ni siquiera afiladas, las púas de su cola desaparecían dentro de su piel... ¡Era algo asombroso de ver!. Cuando ya había perdido los rasgos más particulares, como: garras, cuernos, parte de sus escamas e incluso disminuido sus colmillos. Este fue rodeado de llamas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que sólo podía ver una bola gigante de fuego, y nada más.

Cuando todo se disipó no pude hacer otra cosa que abrir mi boca, poner desmesuradamente mis ojos, e incluso un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

No podía ser verdad...

Era algo imposible...

¡Sentía mi cara arder, joder!

Y era que frente a mi se encontraba un chico. Y no siquiera era un, si no _¡él_ _chico!_.

Usaba un chaleco de cuero negro, debajo del cual sólo había una malla roja la cual tapaba su abdomen, pero eso no impedía poder apreciar su trabajado cuerpo; traía unos pantalones negros los cuales eran rasgados a los lados -parecían echos a propósito- unas simples sandalias ninjas y llevaba un hacha de quien sabe donde la sacó en su espalda. No parecía mayor de 14 años.

Su pelo era color sangre con destellos platinados, sus ojos era grises muy parecidos al verde, tenía una tez blanca pero no muy pálida, y eso sin contar sus excelentes facciones. Era muyyyyyy atractivo debía admitir, además que en el cuello llevaba el mismo collar que el mío, solo que era de color rojo.

Empezó a caminar en mi dirección. Estaba congelada en mi lugar pero ¿quién no? Al fin me había llegado a acostumbrar a la idea de un dragón como mascota y ¡ahora me salían con un chico muy atractivo!

Como sí esté leyera mis pensamientos -lo cual rogaba por Kami que no- me dio una media sonrisa antes de detenerse a centímetros míos, era un poco más alto que de forma que tuve que subir la cabeza para verlo a esos increíbles ojos. Su mano derecha lentamente apartó uno de mis cabellos rosáceos detrás de mi oreja, pasando esa misma mano a mi mentón obligándome a mantener la mirada contra la suya.

~Llámame Kaiton Ryu- me dijo con una voz grave, de un tono bajo. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero quedé como un pez, cerrando y abriéndola a cada rato, este me dio una carcajada pequeña y dulce, antes de de agarra mi mano y jalarme hacía su pecho, en donde me quede congelada entre es brazos... O dios mío, un desconocido me está abrazando, pensé desesperada.

Escuché aún siendo sostenida o mejor dicho atrapada en sus brazos, un gruñido bajo proveniente de su garganta, como un animal salvaje, luego este bajó su cabeza hasta mi oído en donde susurro demandante mente.

~No soy un desconocido, Sakura...

* * *

**No me maten!**

**Pero es que como dije antes no se que hacerle con el destino del fic!**  
**Ayúdenme, prefieren que: **

**Kaiton sea solo un amigo de Sakura, y que esta termine con otro**

**Sakura se enamore de kaiton y terminen juntos **

**Que el final sea abierto y a la imaginacion, de forma que tanto puede ser un KaiSaku como un SasuSaku**

**Tomare en cuenta su opinión pero la decisión final es mía. **

**Pd: Kaiton Ryu significa Dragon de fuego, ya que kaiton es fuego y ryu dragón.**

**Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis, al fin me decidi -aunque ayudaron mucho sus opiniones-, y está decidido, será un Kaisaku!, y por supuesto haré uso de toda mi imaginación de escritora para ponerle celoso, pero eso será luego ^-~**

**percabeth849**

**Anonima-Traumada**

**Anette-lizzie **

**Phelin**

**Nere**

**Angel-Darck **

**eydalick **

**Rydel shinigami**

**cheli hyuga**

**andrea**

**Todas las imágenes usadas aquí se hallan en mi perfil.**

**...Esto no me daba una buena espina... **

* * *

Estaba enrojecida hasta la raíz del pelo, y ¿cómo no?, enserio cómo hacia para evitarlo. Actualmente tenía mi mejilla derecha en contra del formado pecho de un atractivo muchacho -que me acababa de conocer, y de paso antes era un dragón-, en un sitio donde nadie podría escucharme, no le había dicho a nadie sobre donde estaría, sin contar que estaba indefensa y podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, ¿me faltó algo?

"Recuerda que es muy atractivo", dijo mi Inner la cual parecía estar muy calmada para la situación.

¡¿Qué te pasa?!, hay que ver que cuando necesito estar concentrada esta siempre me molesta, y ahora que necesitaba ayuda de alguien ella se callaba y ¡decía que nada estaba mal!

"Te seré sincera, lo que pasa es que no siento que estés en peligro, a diferencia me siento... a salvo". Ok ahora estaba asustada, siempre que sucedía algo mi Inner era la primera que me obligaba a irme del lugar corriendo, o como ella siempre me decía piernitas para que las quiero, o al más común usado por ella: huye hoy para huir más mañana.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me daba cuenta que el pelirrojo ya había dejado de estar cerca de mi oído y ahora se encontraba viéndome ensimismado, como si fuera la primera vez que podía verme de verdad.

Subí un poco la mirada y me topé con esos ojos verdes grisáceos, me quedé anonadada ante la intensidad de los mismos, era como sí intentara leer mi alma, buscando en cada rincón de mi ser.

Su mirada que iba por mis ojos, fueron pasando por toda mi cara hasta llegar mi cuello donde con delicadeza, sujetó entre su mano el dije; ahora viéndolo de cerca podía ver que el suyo consistía en un dragón negro que rodeaba un círculo rojo que tenía una llama de fuego en su interior. El mío era semejante, sólo que el círculo era de un blanco puro.

~Al parecer no tienes afinidad.- hablaba con sigo mismo rozando con el pulgar desconcentrada mente el aro de metal, como si ese simple dije fuera algo muy importante.

Quería hablar decirle algo, pero nunca había estado en una situación así; si es cierto que era una de las fan girls de Sasuke-kun, pero nunca hubiera esperado que él hiciera lo mismo con migo, esto era un terreno totalmente desconocido para mi.

~¿Qué...- me provocó pegarme en la cabeza por solo pensar en decir eso, a lo que él salió de su mundo antes de clavar sus hermosos en los míos, me dio una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera antes de acercarme a mi, y hacer que se me acelera el pulso de nuevo pensando que me abrazaría como la última vez, sólo que esta vez se paró en mi frente, donde me dio un cariñoso beso.

~Te lo explico luego, ahora lo mejor será que vallamos con tu gente.- me toqué con la punta de los dedos distraída mente el lugar donde tuvieron contacto sus labios. Para mi, mi frente era algo tabú, mayormente por los insultos que recibí cuando era una niña, el cimple echo de que alguien la tratase con tal carño me dejaba dudosa e insegura.

Al separarse de mi repitió el proceso de transformación, sólo que se quedó de tamaño normal -solo un poco más grande que yo-, como al principio del día.

~No muerdo.- dijo en broma al ver que no me subía a su lomo con su voz grave y tosca. No estoy segura se eso, me dije en la mente este me dio un gruñido que fácilmente podía tomarse por una carcajada antes de avanzar hasta mi, obligándome en otras palabras a subirme a su espalda.

Sin esperar más este regresó al aire, el cual había sido su lugar toda la mañana. Volábamos con tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de apuro, disfrutando de la vista mayormente la de los aldeanos, ya que esta mañana la mayoría de ellos habían estado resguardados en bunkers, por lo cual al ver pasar por los aires a un dragón rojo, con una chica montándolo, no podían evitar abrir la boca y soltar uno que otro Kamisama.

Antes de darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a la torre del Hokage, o a lo que quedaba de ella. No tuvimos que esperar ni 5 segundos ya que 10 ambus de situaron al rededor nuestro, inclinándose a dos ancianos que llegaban al sitio, ambos con caras muy amargadas. Apenas llegaron a solo estar a unos dos metros de distancia de nosotros, empezaron a evaluarnos como si fuéramos una especie de plaga que no sabían cómo eliminar. Me bajé de su lomo y me sitie a dos pasos del pasado chico.

De repente, se irguieron al máximo que sus columnas les permitían, viéndose en mi opinión: ridículos.

~Como parte del miembro del consejo, le exigimos que se no opongan resistencia y se rindan ante nosotros- habló el hombre canoso con aspecto de pasa.

Al instante sentí una rabia inmensa, ¿Cómo era que después de haber salvado la aldea nos hablaran así?, sentía unas ganas enormes de ir frente al hombre y gritarle mis pensamientos a los cuatro vientos. Pero antes de poder hacer nada escuché un gruñido bajo y por encima del hombro pude apreciar que...¿Kaiton?, estaba con la espalda arqueada y enseñando los dientes amenazadora mente. Era una imagen aterradora en realidad.

~Lamento la intromisión.- hablé con voz calmada intentando apaciguar a la criatura mitológica, al parecer funcionaba~ Pero según tengo entendido solo el Hokage tiene el derecho de hacer algo como eso, y como acababan de decir anteriormente ustedes no lo son.- agradecí mentalmente mi gran cerebro y tuve que reprimir las ganas de erguirme como ellos y lanzar les una mirada de superioridad.

Casi suelto una carcajada al ver como estos me ponían la peor cara posible, que sólo les hacia ver más viejos de lo que por sí eran.

Me puse a pensar, y me acordé de las palabras del tercer Hokage.

~Y debo decir algo que me he estado guardando; el tercer Hokage antes de morir su petición fue que el quinto Hokage fuera Tsunade Senju.- apenas terminé de hablar estos abrieron sus ojos y se vieron intercalada mente, al parecer sorprendidos por mis palabras.

~¿Cómo sabemos que lo que nos dices es verdad?- la mujer me estaba casi prácticamente diciendo que lo me creía. Pero para su mala suerte sabía qué decir en situaciones así.

~Habían 4 ambus presentes en el momento y estoy segura que al menos uno de ellos está aquí.- como si mis palabras fueran detonantes dos ambus -uno con máscara de León y otra de águila- avanzaron dos pasos e inclinándose hablaron con los ancianos. Los Ambus no eran cualquier tipo de ninja, no solo por sus singulares habilidades, o talentos ocultos y singulares, sino que todos, sin excepción alguna debían realizar una especie de juramento ante el Hokage y otras personas -las cuales yo solo las conocería si fuese a ser uno-, y era tan grande este, que de algún modo la palabra de un Ambu mientras tuviera puesta la máscara, era considerada sagrada y respetada.

~Dice la verdad, miembros del consejo.- dijo el León, que tenía una voz grave y tosca; pero no evitaba que perdiera elegancia.

~Retírense.- al instante todos los ninjas se fueron~ Y ustedes.- ahora nos señalaba la mujer con ese dedo huesudo parecido a las de las brujas~ Síganos.-sin esperar nuestras palabras de dieron vuelta e ingresaron por una puerta que recien me daba cuenta que estaba ahí.

Me volteé y descubrí a Kaiton viéndome fijamente, pero eso no me importaba; si no la intensidad de la misma, me veía como si hubiera hecho algo impresionante, dejándome como una fresa.

~Vamos.- murmuré bajito y con la cabeza gacha, sentí como con su cola, este subió mi mentón llevando mis esmeraldas contra las suyas grisáceas.

~No me apartes la mirada, jamás.- me exigió en tono de orden antes de llevar su extremidad a mi cintura, levantando me del suelo con un chillido y dejando me de vuelta en su lomo antes de avanzar por las mismas puertas dejándome toda confundida y anonadada.

Al entrar a la habitación nos encontramos para mi consternación a el mismo hombre de pelo blanco que tiempo atrás casi le había confundido con un enemigo, agradezco a los dioses ese casi, sino estaba segura que Naruto no me hubiera perdonado por matar a su Ero-sennin.

~Miren quién es.- habló como si fuéramos viejos conocidos, pero me daba cuenta como evitaba mirar al animal que estaba debajo mío.

Vi al rededor y me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en las oficinas del Hokage, solo que no había nadie detrás del escritorio y que los dos ancianos se habían posicionado a cada lado de la silla. Estando uno que nunca e visto y que usaba vendas en su cabeza dejando solo libre su ojo izquierdo, muy horripilante he de añadir; se encontraba volteado viendo a la ventana.

~Tenemos que hablar.- habló el hombre como si fuéramos viejos amigos que no se ven desde hace un tiempo~ De algo importante.- sonrió mientras veía en dirección a la criatura bajo de mí y sentí un escalofrió por mi columna.

_Esto no me daba buena espina _

* * *

**Bye...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis, quería decirles que ya que Kaiton es creación mia. Como quisieran que fuera?**

**Que sea Sensual, divertido, gracioso, hablador, callado, frio, alegre, pervertido, sensual...**

**En verdad no estoy segura que las use, pero me daría mucha imaginacion y momentos el leerlas.**

**...Por kami ¿Cómo rayos lo hacia?...**

* * *

Kuso, mierda, maldición, maldito...

¿Qué otra grosería me se? A si: Shanaro. Acabo de salir de esa tonta reunión en la cual hablamos, no corrijo, hablaron sobre el peligro de tener a kaiton en la aldea, de las consecuencias que puede traer, bla, bla y más bla. Como sí no fuera suficiente con todo lo que me había dicho Kakashi-sensei esta misma mañana.

No, y lo peor fue cuando en un momento, dieron la "alternativa" de que yo me quedara aquí pero que Kaiton se fuera. Resultado= un dragón muy molesto el cual tuvo que ser retenido por tres Ambus más por supuesto, un Sannin.

Además para rematar en un momento al parecer nos ignoraron, ya que decidieron buscar al fin a la tal Tsunade, y al parecer Jiraiya acompañado por el Baka de Naruto irán a por ella, la cual sí no me equivoco es la que nombró el tercer Hokage antes de morir.

Bueno resumiendo mi "agradable" día, vi los exámenes chunin -porque si, ni siquiera tuve el derecho de participar en ellos-, Naruto le ganó a Neji en una batalla justa -lo cual irónicamente no es lo más sorprendente del día-, el tal Gaara de la arena terminó siendo el contenedor del de una cola, mientas que Naruto siempre fue el de 9 -lo cual recién y ahora era que me daba cuenta-. Descubrí un hombre-dragón el cual tiene una especie de adicción conmigo y se niega a separarse de mi; por sí fuera poco murió el Hokage... ¡Por supuesto! La arena y el sonido se unieron para invadir la aldea... Y lo peor de todo es que apenas eran las 7...

~Creo que lo mejor es ir a casa.- estaba sobre las cabezas de los Hokages, apenas dije eso empecé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, la cual rogaba que siguiera de pie.

Estaba por el camino y me volteé al escuchar unos ruidos parecidos a los de un gato callejero, y me encontré con un dragón rojo que me seguía, incluyendo que con su poderosa cola acababa de chocar contra unas cajas.

~Shu Shu- si, estaba haciéndole señas al poderoso dragón como sí fuera un perro de la calle el cual uno no quiere que lo siga.

Este me puso cara de perrito degollado y los ojos se le pusieron brillantes. O por kami ¿cómo era posible que luego de haber peleado y/o matado a cientos de ninjas, lograba poner una cara perfecta de perrito regañado? En serio, eso no debería ser legal.

Y para rematar la gente se estaba comenzando a congregar a nuestro al rededor, recordándome de una de las múltiples cosas dichas en la reunión con los del consejo...

_~No podemos permitir que se quede, piensen en como reaccionaran los civiles al verlo.- habló la mujer de edad mayoritaria, con un ceño tan frunció que prácticamente ni se le veían los ojos._

_La criatura mitológica gruñó en desacuerdo y aún siendo detenido por los Ambus comenzó a forcejear intentando librarse de su agarre._

_~Con todo el respeto Hotaru-san mientras estos no lo vean, no veo el problema para que no se quede.- dijo el sannin de los sapos, viendo de reojo al rojizo animal._

Y bueno según entendí, mientras que Kaiton no llamara mucho la atención de la gente, podrían dejarme en paz o al menos hasta que la cuarta Hokage tomara el cargo como líder de la aldea.

~Bueno sígueme.- y sin esperar la respuesta -que dudaba que me daría- me di vuelta y empecé a correr por las calles, maldiciendo mentalmente haber tomado una de las calles más concurridas de la aldea.

Todo el tiempo que me lo pasé corriendo escuché de vez en cuando una que otro ruido. Que llegaba a la conclusión de que era la cola de Kai que golpeaba a toda persona que pasaba por al ace... ¿¡Le acababa de decir Kai!? Era oficial unas vacaciones muy largas, y lejos de la aldea.

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa verde y ¡Bravo! ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para pasar a un dragón rojo de casi 2 metros dentro de mi casa sin darle un infarto a mi mamá?. Hay veces que soy peor que Naruto.

~Lo mejor será que...- o no, al parecer no tome en cuenta que me oyeran ya que veo a puerta de madera abrirse lentamente hacia dentro.

Tragué en seco, opciones, opciones, piensa Sakura, con lo lenta que puede llegar a ser mama tengo como 6 segundos antes de que vea al dragón. ¿Qué puedo hacer?, veamos, no puedo simplemente aparecerme en la puerta con una criatura técnicamente que no existe detrás mío así como así. ¿Y si le digo que se vaya?, imposible si casi mata a los del consejo al escuchar la alternativa que él se fuera de la aldea y yo me quedar... ¡vamos Sakura! fuiste la mejor de a clase, puede resolver esto, ¡piensa!

~Cariño que bueno que llegaste.- o no, pensé durante mucho tiempo, buen lo mejor será estar preparada para el escanda...~ O Saku, ¿por qué no me dijiste que traerías a un amigo?- ...lo?~ Por favor pase.

Estaba echa piedra por lo que dijo mi mama, y si eso no me mató, lo hizo sentir como alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro izquierdo. Y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver uno que otro cabello rojo con reflejos platinados.

~Muchas gracias señora Haruno...- o por kami ¿Cómo rayos lo hacia?...

* * *

**Me voy de vacas así que no me esperen durante un tiempo.**

**Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento, ****Lo siento... Gomene, es que llevo un fic a àrte de este el cual ya va por su penultimo cap.! saben que es eso?, que debere pensarme el final desde YA! y eso me tiene muy metida en ello.**

******En fin... como recompensa o mejor dicho compensación por haberme tardado tanto, publicaré 2 capis en vez de 1, ok?**

******Recuerden, que si me matan ya no tendrán quien les pueda seguir publicando**

**... Kami los crea y solos se juntan... **

* * *

¿Más incomoda podía llegar a ser la situación?, para el que no comprenda mi tono, estoy siendo sarcástica.

Bueno explicaré lo que sucede a mi alrededor, para que se comprenda todo mejor; las paredes son de un tono marrón claro, mientras que la sala de estar esta decorada simple pero acogedora mente, con uno que otro cuadro o foto familiar; en el medio de la habitación, hay una mesa de café baja, teniendo a cada lado de esta un sofá de tres puestos color beige, con dos cojines cada uno de rosa pálido y verde hoja.

En sí, la habitación era hogareña, cómoda y ligera. Pero en realidad eso no nos importa, si no, que en uno de los sofás de haya una mujer de pelo marrón roble, y ojos verdes esmeraldas, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa; vestía un kimono simple color negro con detalles en verde y marrón.

~Ciertamente, Sakura nunca me dijo que tenía un amigo tan apuesto.- sin el más mínimo pudor. Ah si, debo de ir que en el sofá de en frente me hallo yo, al lado del ¿dragón? ¿Humano?, digamos le kaiton . Y si, la de al frente es mi adorada y atrevida madre.

~Nos conocimos hace poco, he igualmente no acepto un alabo de una mujer tan hermosa.- su voz era calmada, y muy hermosa. No se por qué, pero ya me imaginaba que tenía una media sonrisa en la cara.

~Ja además de apuesto, galante, hija si quieres te dejo sola vuelvo como no se ¿Tres horas faltarán?- moviendo descaradamente las cejas de arriba a abajo; claro mi madre siempre había negado a Sasuke alegando que no era de su gusto, y desde que tengo memoria se la pasaba trayendo chicos a la casa y presentándome a los hijos de personas a montón.

~Y si lo desean puedo quedarme en un hotel.- a sí también tenía una especie de adicción por los "nietos" por eso es que aún teniendo 13 años insinuaba descaradamente sobre tener sexo.

Escuché una sonora risa y al voltear la mirada pudo ver como Kaiton reía a carcajada suelta, aumentando el sonrojo de mi cara.

~Pues la oferta es muy atractiva.- pasó descaradamente un brazo por mis hombros, ¡es que iba a matarlo!~ ¿Qué dices tu... Sakurita?- o Kami, estaba segura que sí no estuviera sentada me hubiera caído al suelo. ¿Por qué debía susurrarme al oído así, tan cerca que podía sentir el roce de sus labios?

~Deja.- sin mucha convicción, he intentando desaparecer en mi propio mundo.

~Oblígame...

No sabía la razón siendo sincera, pero su tacto me hacia cosquillas y me sentía muy caliente en donde este me tocase, me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y pude oír el sonido de unos aplausos

~¡Bravo! Y yo que creí que las citas nunca funcionarían.- apenas habló mi mamá, sentí tensarse el brazo de Kaiton, que estaba sobre mis hombros aún.

~¿Qué dijo?- su voz había cambiado, ya no era calmada y agradable, ahora parecía más aún perro rabioso al cual le contenían con un collar corto.

~¿Qué?- debía verse diferente ya que mi madre se calló rápida mente- No no es nada importante, en serio solo cosas mías...

~Dígalo.- lentamente su voz me volvía a recordar a esa feroz criatura que había logrado matar a quién sabe cuantos ninjas en un día, una máquina hecha para matar.

~Bueno.- respiró calmándose y puso una sonrisa nerviosa~ Lo que pasa es que mi pequeña Saku ha estado toda su niñez enamorada de un patán, pero no es anda es algo muy infantil y...

~Nombre.- me tensé más ante su voz, casi un gruñido. Y al parecer mi madre también.

~Sa-Sasuke Uchiha.- tartamudeando un poco al comienzo.

~Pues que malo por él, ya que Sakura es mía y yo odio compartir mis cosas.- la forma posesiva y celosa que lo dijo me enojó, ¡no era un objeto joder! pero entes de poder replicarle bien, mi hermosa madre interfirió.

~Tu seras mi yerno, y te juro hija que haré todo lo posible para lograrlo.- la mirada decidida e ilusionada de sus ojos me hizo ver que hablaba en serio. Y por enésima vez me hizo desear haberlo abandonado como un perro callejero en vez de haberlo traído a la casa.

Volteé la cabeza para ver al causante de las mayorías de mis penas, y ¿saben qué? ¡el muy malnacido sonreía!, es que provocaba golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

~Señora Haruno, tengo la sensación de que seremos muy buenos amigos.- kuso ahora ya había sellado el trato, es que una vez con mi mamá, siempre con ella.

~Tienes razón mi preciado Kaiton.- se calló al parecer pensando en algo, debo decir que una sensación de temor comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi~ pero bueno, es muy tarde lo mejor será ir a dormir.- guau veo la hora y si, son mas de las 11, qué rápido pasó el tiempo. Una duda asaltó mi mente, y me inquietó de sobré manera.

~Mamá ¿pero donde duerme kaiton?

~Fácil. - me salvé, ya creía que tendría que dormir co...~ en tu cuarto.

El chico-dragón me sonríe de lado y veo un brillo especial en los ojos de mi madre.

¿Era que el mundo estaba en contra mía?, Shanaro

* * *

**Bye...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disfrútenlo**

**...¿Qué haces por aquí?... **

* * *

Bueno tuve una muy extraña noche, si extraña. Verán como ya saben el chico-dragón durmió conmigo ayer en mi cuarto. Pues bueno digamos que me agarró como un... ¿Cómo decirlo fácilmente?. Como un peluche.

Si toda la mal nacida noche se la pasó agarrado a mi. Su brazo por mi cintura, su pierna enroscada a la mía, y para rematar apoyaba su mentón en mi cabeza, de verdad aún me sonrojo de sólo recordarlo.

"Pero admite que se sintió genial" bueno debía darle la razón a mi Inner nunca había dormido tan cómoda antes. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que había invadido mi espacio personal toda la bendita noche.

Al final ya por las 5 de la mañana me harté de la situación, así que logré separarme de su asfixiante abrazo -con mucha dificultad- y me fui a merendar, ya que no tenia ganas de hacerme nada; por suerte a mi mamá le gustaba dormir hasta tarde y lo más probable fuera que mi papá no hubiese llegado sino hasta muy tarde anoche, ya que al ser Chunnin debía ayudar con la reconstrucción de la aldea.

Lo bueno es que ahora tengo un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas mientras paseo por las calles de la aldea; a esta hora no es común que haya nadie despierto, y lo más probable es que me llamen para ir a ayudar a la reconstrucción luego. Así que tenía un tiempo para estar a solas conmigo misma.

"Hey", bueno conmigo y mi alter ego.

Pero en fin, hagamos un resumen de lo que hice y deberé hacer: ya estuve en los exámenes chunnin -aunque fueran cancelados-, tuve tiempo de calidad con mi madre -estando acompañada por un inesperado visitante- ... Debería entrenar un rato, si desde hacía más de un mes que tomaba mi tiempo libre para entrenar, no era buena pero si mejor que antes; ayudar a la reparación de la aldea, eso lo haría luego cuando todos estuvieran despiertos; ¿qué más?... Ver qué hacer con el dragón...

Bueno no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con la última, en realidad ni siquiera se de dónde él salió, y su nombre sólo lo sé porque me lo dijo, aunque no estoy segura que ese sea el de verdad. Debo pensarlo bien ya que estoy segura que una vez que llegue Naruto-baka con la Hokage abran algunos cambios, por no asustarme diciendo que serán muchos.

Pero es que es... Diferente. Si, esa es la palabra perfecta, desde qué lo conocí -aún siendo dragón- me he sentido a salvo a su lado, además de que debo admitir de que es un poquitín lindo. Claro nada parecido a mi precioso Sasuke-kun pero se acerca. Además de la forma en la que se comunica conmigo y me comprende... Sasuke-kun no lo hace, pero igualmente es bueno, pero, pero...

¡Ah! Mi cabeza es todo un revoltijo de ideas. De verdad que no entiendo nada, ¿por qué me siento tan cálida cuando él me toca? ¿Qué son esas molestas cosquillas en el estómago? ¿Será hambre? Es probable ya que sólo me desayune algo ligero antes de irme, si eso es, apenas llegue a casa voy a servirme una buena comida. Lo de la calidez también tiene explicación; fácilmente puedo decir que al él ser un tipo reptil tiene la piel más caliente que la mía...

"¿No es que es al revés?"; bueno tienes razón... Que más da al fin de cuentas es un chico-dragón así que quien sabe con seguridad cómo es su sistema biológico. Además no me parece lindo, no, simplemente que me impactó un poco en el momento, pero ahora no es más lindo que Sasuke-kun.

"Si, sí como digas", ¿y ese tono irónico de dónde salió?...

Ignoremos a mi Inner, ya que lo más probable que con todo lo que haya pasado la pobre tenga la cabeza toda revue... ¿Qué fue eso?

Volteo viendo a los lados, no estoy loca, bueno un poco pero de ahí no viene el punto. Lo que molesta es que estoy segura que acabado de escuchar un ruido detrás de mí.

Bueno eso fue raro pero olvidando lo retomemos por donde estábamos; bueno estaba diciendo que pobre Inner, con tantas cosas debe estar bien maread... ¡Ah! Estoy segura que esta vez si oí bien.

Me volteo y me lo encuentro a él, al que me ha tenido confundida, con sus ojos penetrantes y su postura desafiante, se puede decir que simplemente perfecto. Su ropa no ha cambiado nada, y mucho menos esa actitud única. Me mira con el ceño fruncido al parecer molesto por algo.

~¿Qué haces por aquí?

Lo veo, aún en mi estado de shock, y sin querer su nombre sale de mis labios.

~Sasuke-kun...

* * *

**Y bien, tardé mucho o me perdonan?**

**Bye...**


End file.
